AV-ItaKyuu
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Itachi kedatangan tetangga baru hari ini. Dan tanpa dia duga tetangganya tersebut adalah... Fic Yaoi ItaKyuu RnR Complete.


AV- ItaKyuu

Pair: ItaKyuu dan beberapa slight lainnya

Rate M

Summary: AU! Itachi kedatangan tetangga baru hari ini. Dan tanpa dia duga tetangganya tersebut adalah... Fic Yaoi ItaKyuu RnR Complete.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Sore itu Itachi sudah memegang sebuah kaset CD yang ia pinjam dari temannya yang bernama Kisame. Katanya Kaset itu sangat langka terlebih harganya yang mahal membuat kaset tersebut susah didapat, membuat Itachi makin penasaran dan rela membayar sahabat anehnya itu dua kali lipat dari harga asli kaset CD tersebut. Maklum Itachi adalah salah satu keluarga Uchiha yang itu artinya keluarga terkaya dikotanya.

Itachi sampai dikediamannya dengan langkah setengah berlari ia langsung menuju kamarnya mengunci pintu dengan cepat dan langsung duduk didepan layar televisinya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan setelah ia melihat CD bulat tanpa gambar cover tersebut. Yang ada hanya gambar huruf 'K' besar tertulis disana. Tapi, bukan hal itu yan membuat janjung Itachi berdebar kencang seperti sekarang ini melainkan isi dari kaset CD tersebut.

"Dengar sobat, CD ini isinya bukan video sembarangan. Melainkan video luar biasa yang akan langsung membuatmu membelalakkan mata kaget. Jangan takut karena setelah ini kau akan terbiasa dan mulai membayangkan sesuatu yang gila hahahaha."

Seketika ucapan Kisame pun terngiang kembali dibenaknya membuat Itachi meneguk ludah gugup seraya membuka plastik CD tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Sedikit lagi.." Gumam Itachi yang mulai memencet sebuah tombol dan bersiap memasukkan CD tersebut ketempatnya. Tangannya yang gemetar hebat membuat CD ditangannya tidak masuk-masuk dan hal itu membuat Itachi sangat kesal.

"Tck!"

"Satu lagi sobat! Ini adalah video sex!"

Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Kisame yang terakhir Itachi pun berhasil memasukkan kaset tersebut ketempatnya.

"Akhirnya..." Lega Itachi senang seraya menghela napas perlahan. Namun hal itu belum berakhir karena Itachi harus melihat apa isi dari kaset CD tersebut yang katanya ada adegan sex yang luar biasa. Layar televisi masih berwarna hitam, dan Itachi pun kembali meneguk ludah susah payah seraya menyeka keringat yang hampir menetes dipelipisnya. Layar mulai berubah menjadi hijau dan menampakan pemandangan taman yang begitu indah.

"Ehh?" Seseorang nampak berjalan sendiri ditaman tersebut seraya melantunkan nada-nada kecil yang ia keluarkan dari bibir sexynya. Itachi mulai terdiam kagum pada pemain pertama yang ia lihat memakai sebuah kaca mata hitam. Bukan cuma cantik tapi suaranya juga sangat indah. Terbukti dengan suara merdunya yang Itachi dengar sedari tadi. Tapi, kenapa gadis di video tersebut menggunakan pakaian a la pria? Apakah gadis tersebut tomboy? Ya. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dipikiran Itachi sekarang ini.

Sesampainya di sebuah rumah si gadis mulai melepas ikat rambut yang ia pakai membuat rambut merah panjangnya tergerai dan jatuh bebas diatas kursi berwarna coklat. Tak hanya itu si gadis juga mulai membuka kaca mata hitam yang ia pakai membuat warna mata rubynya terlihat dengan senyuman nakal yang ia arahkan ke arah kamera. Itachi mulai menutup area selangkangannya gugup ketika ia melihat si gadis mulai menaikan sedikit bajunya, memperlihatkan kulit putih yang sudah ia miliki dari dulu. Dan setelah lama menunggu akhirnya seorang pria besar datang dan mulai mendekati si gadis seraya berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes~ I'm always ready at anytime, Honey~" Balas si gadis mesra diiringi desahan ditiap katanya membuat pria besar tersebut tersenyum seraya mengangkat baju kaos yang dikenakan si gadis. Itachi mulai memfokuskan matanya, tidak mau melewatkan dada si gadis yang dimatanya terlalu kecil. Baju terlapas dan Itachi pun mulai membuka mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Di-dia tidak punya.. Da-dada?" Tanya Itachi horor dan kembali meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Yang Itachi pikirkan mungkin si gadis masih di bawah umur makanya kaset CD tersebut jadi sangat mahal. Tapi ruapanya dugaannya salah karena ada suatu hal aneh yang tak dapat Itachi percaya kembali. Si gadis cantik berambut merah panjang itu punya burung? Burung.. Kejantanan pria. Tunggu. Dia bukan wanita? Si cantik pemeran video sex tersebut bukan wanita dan dia adalah seorang pria? Bagus. Kini Itachi mulai membelalakan mata horor dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Apa apaan ini?" Tanya Itachi tidak terima namun ketika si pria besar memasukkan kejantanannya dalam lubang lawan mainnya. Suara desahan yang indah mulai mengalun dari bibir pemuda yang Itachi sangka seorang gadis. Desahan-sesahan itu makin terdengar sexy dan indah membuat Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya karena kejantanan yang ia punya mulai bangun dengan sendirinya.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak mungkin terangsang oleh desahan manusia jadi-jadian itu.. Tapi.. Desahannya indah sekali."

"Aahh.. Iyyaahh.. Moree~"

"What are you like this, Honey?.. Hah?"

"Yes! Nhh.. FASTER! Ahh.. Please~ Hah~."

Desahan-desahan itu kembali terdengar ketika si pria besar menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan keras lewat rektum si pemuda membuat Itachi tanpa sadar sudah membuka celananya seraya memanja kejantannya sendiri.

"Sialaan.." Rutuk Itachi karena terbawa suasana.

Si pemuda berambut merah tersebut kembali menatap kamera dibelakangnya serya mengelus bagian pantat bulatnya yang sedang berkerja sedari tadi. Gerakan sensual terus ia pertontonkan membuat Itachi yang melihatnya mulai menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan muka yang sedikit memerah.

Si pemuda mulai tersenyum senang seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit ke arah kamera. Sementara pria yang jadi lawan mainnya masih terus menghujamkan kejantangannya tanpa henti. Tak mau kalah, si pemuda pun mulai memeluk lawan mainnya membuat mereka saling bertatapan dan mulai berciuman seraya mengadu lidah.

Itachi mulai tidak tenang dengan kejantanan yang mulai berdenyut-denyut secara perlahan.

"Sshh!" Dan Itachi pun hanya bisa mendesah sendiri didepan layar Televisinya.

Pinggul si pemuda mulai bergerak sendiri menurunkan bagian tubuhnya demi mendapatkan gesekan yang ia inginkan. Dan ketika ia mendapatkan titik yang tepat si pemuda pun mulai mendesah nikmat seraya memanja junior mungilnya.

Itachi ikut mendesah kembali seraya mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada kejantanan yang ia miliki. Rasanya yang nikmat membuat Itachi mengeluh seakan bayangan pemuda berambut merah tersebut tengah bercumbu bersamanya.

* * *

"Bagaimana Tuan Itachi? Apa mau lagi~?"

* * *

Ya. Seakan Itachi pun mendengar suara lembut si pemuda yang ditunjukan hanya untuknya. Suaranya yang seksi mulai terngiang kembali membuat Itachi makin mendesah nikmat sama halnya dengan si pria besar ia ikut menurunkan pantat si pemuda dengan cepat membuat si pemuda mengeluh nikmat seraya memeluk leher pria didepannya dengan erat dan tak lama kemudian cairan precum pun menyembur tepat dilubang si pemuda membuat cairan tersebut turun dan mengotori paha mulus pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Si pemuda hanya tersenyum senang ketika pasangannya kembali mencumbu bibirnya mesra dan mulai pergi meninggalkannya.

Sementara itu.

"Sedikit lagi!" Desah Itachi seraya mempercepat gerakan tangannya dan tak lama kemudian Itachi pun mengeluarkan hasrat terpendamnya sampai menyemprot kesegala arah, mengotori tangan, celana, bahkan baju dan layar televisinya. Itachi mulai merebahkan dirinya dilantai karena kegiatan yang ia lalukan telah membuatnya jadi sedikit lemas. Itachi masih berbaring membiarkan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya tampannya. "Sial.. Hosh.. Nanti.. Akan kubunuh jelmaan ikan hiu itu.. Hosh."

Acara telah selesai dengan gambar si pemuda mulai menceburkan dirinya dikolam renang dengan di susulnya warna layar yang menjadi hitam dengan beberapa tulisan sebagai penutup video tersebut.

"Hah... Jadi video ini dibuat lima tahun lalu rupanya. Beberti usiaku saat itu baru enam belas tahun. Arrgghh.. Bicara apa aku ini? Aku harus segera menemui makhluk biru itu." Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Itachi barusan ia pun langsung menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat DVD didepannya mengeluarkan kaset yang ia masukan setengah jam yang lalu. Itachi mulai beranjak pergi setelah ia menganti baju dan celananya dengan setelan yang baru lalu disusul dengan membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat barusan. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan namun Itachi tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

Sesampainya dihalaman depan rumahnya dua mobil pengangkut barang sudah terparkir sisebelah rumahnya membuat Itachi menaikkan alisnya seraya mengamati sebuah Rumah besar mewah yang memang baru selesai dibangun minggu lalu.

"Ada yang baru pindah ya?" Gumam Itachi bingung namun tak ia perdulikan. Itachi mulai berlari, menuju rumah seseorang yang akan ia cekik terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan. Benar saja, Itachi langsung mencekik Kisame yang sedang pacaran dengan ikan hiasnya.

"Ampuuunnnnnn!"

"Sialan kau!" Amuk Itachi yang mulai melepaskan cengkraman tangannya membuat Kisame terbatuk-batuk namun dengan tawa yang terdengar puas.

"Hahaha.. Ukuk.. Jadi.. Bagaimana video yang aku pinjamkan?"

"Kau tidak bilang itu video porn gay."

"Itu kejutan, sobat." Balas Kisame puas.

"Tck."

"Oh iya, video itu video terakhir yang Kyuubi buat."

"Siapa? Kyuubi?" Beo Itachi tertarik dan Kisame pun mulai mengangguk.

"Seingatku nama pemuda berambut merah itu, Kyuubi. Dia berhenti bermain lima tahun lalu dengan alasan uang yang dia terima kecil padahal dia menempati peringkat bayaran termahal saat itu."

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Tentu saja dari mulut ke mulut, sobat. Kau tahu, Kyuubi itu tidak terlalu suka mengekpos wajahnya makanya dia suka pakai kacamata hitam."

"Rupanya kau tahu banyak." Ledek Itachi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja harus. Kyuubi adalah pemuda yang aku sukai." Hening. Itachi mulai menghoror seraya menatap teman birunya tersebut dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apa? Tenang saja.. Aku bukan gay. Aku cuma mengagumi Kyuubi karena wajah cantiknya. K-kau jangan melihatku seperti itu, Itachi!"

"..."

"Ba-baiklah.. Sepertinya Orientasi seksualku berubah karena Kyuubi." Tak ada balasan selain muka Kisame yang bertambah merah. Itachi masih menatap Kisame aneh bukan karena jijik tapi karena dia tidak suka. Tidak suka karena Kisame juga munyukai pemuda yang baru ia ketahui bernama Kyuubi. Dan Itachi juga benci pada si pria atau mungkin seluruh pria yang pernah mencumbu tubuh Kyuubi ketika mereka bermain film dan tanpa ia duga, Kisame pun mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Ha~ aku cemburu pada tiap pria yang berhasil menikamati tubuh indahnya." Ucap Kisame yang dibetulkan oleh Itachi dengan anggukan kecil. "Dan sialnya Kyuubi tidak membuat video porn gay lagi karena dia berhenti ha~ sungguh disayangkan."

"Apa ada alasan lain dia berhenti?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Katanya dia ingin hidup bebas dan ingin beristirahat dengan waktu yang cukup lama lagi pula kudengar tempat berkerjanya sudah bangkrut tepat dua hari setelah dia keluar. Dan kalau dihitung dari lima tahun yang lalu kurasa usianya sekarang sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun."

"Kyuubi sudah dua puluh sembilan tahun?" Tanya Itachi tidak pecaya.

"Iya.. Dan dari berita yang aku dengar lagi, katanya wajah Kyuubi tidak berubah dia tetap manis dan cantik walau usianya hampir kepala tiga. Ha~ aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya." Balas Kisame seraya menerawang langit-langit ruangannya membuat Itachi terdiam seraya berfikir.

"Ya sudah.. Aku pulang dulu, ini sudah sore lagi pula besok aku disuruh ikut ke kantor Ayahku."

"Wah.. Senangnya jadi putra tunggal yang akan mewarisi seluruh harta orang tua, hahaha"

"Tck! Beberapa bulan lalu aku dikekang tahu, ya sudah aku pergi. Oh iya, ini.. Kasetmu aku kembalikan." Ucap Itachi seraya melempar kaset CD ditangannya dan dengan sigap Kisame menangkapnya.

"Baiklah.. Semoga harimu menyenangkan sobat." Teriak Kisame pada Itachi yang sudah hilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

Sisebuah belokan terlihatlah Itachi yang terus melamun.

"Jadi.. Namanya Kyuubi ya." Gumam Itachi yang teringat akan senyuman nakal Kyuubi ke arah Kamera. Namun dalam otaknya ia berfikir Jika Kyuubi tersenyum nakal ke arahnya dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Itachi kembali memerah dengan celana yang mulai sempit. "Sial! Apa yang aku bayangkan barusan? Masa aku harus masturbasi lagi?" Tanya Itachi kesal dan ketika ia melihat kedepan rupanya ia hampir sampai kerumahnya. Tinggal berjalan lurus dan berbelok kekiri, begitulah pikir Itachi.

"JANGAN SENTUH BARANGKU YANG ITU!"

"Ma-maaf, Tuan."

"Angkat saja sofa dibelakang, barang-barang ini biar aku yang bawa sendiri."

.

Itachi mulai terbelalak kaget ketika ia melihat sosok pria didepannya. Pria itu sama persis dengan kyuubi hanya saja dia berambut pendek dan suka marah-marah. Bahkan tanpa sadar Itachi pun terus menatap pria tersebut membuat yang bersangkutan menoleh seraya membenarkan letak kacamata hitam yang ia pakai.

"Apa yang kau lihat hah?" Tanya pria tersebut galak membuat Itachi terlonjak karena kaget.

"A-aku.. Ta-tadi aku melihatmu kesusahan membawa barangmu.. Jadi.. Tadi.. Aku.. Berfikir untuk membantumu ya.. Begi-begitulah." Pria didepan Itachi mulai terdiam namun Itachi sendiri mulai merutuki mulutnya karena bisa gugup didepan pria yang baru ia temui, terlebih dirinya malah berbohong tentang acara melihat-lihat tadi.

"Aku memang kesusahan membawa barangku sendirian. Kalau kau memang mau membantuku silahkan saja, tapi jangan macam-macam dengan barang-barangku."

"Ba-baiklah." Balas Itachi cepat dan pemuda didepannya mulai melangkah pergi diikuti Itachi dari belakang.

Itatchi mulai terdiam ketika memperhatikan pantat bulat pria didepannya. Pantat yang indah. Begitulah pikir itachi ketika pria didepannya masih asik memilih kotak kardus didepannya. Pria tersebut mulai berbalik dengan dua kotak kardus ditangannya. Tapi bukan itu yang Itachi pikirkan melainkan tinggi si pria yang hanya sebatas telinganya membuat Itachi tersenyum senang dan membuat pria didepannya menatap bingung.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Tanya pria tersebut marah seraya membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya— kembali .

"Tu-tuan Kurama?"

"APA?" Tanya pria tersebut membentak dan sukses membuat ciut orang yang sedang ia pekerjakan.

"Ka-kami sudah memasukan sofa yang anda suruh.. Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan lukisan lukisan didepan apa mau—"

"Masukan semuanya, jangan sampai berantakan dan aku tidak mau salah satu lukisan berhargaku hancur apalagi terjatuh kau mengerti, jika hal itu sampai terjadi aku jamin hidupmu tidak akan tenang!"

Glek.

Pekerja didepan pria bernama Kurama tersebut mulai meneguk ludah susah payah seraya menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Sa-saya mengerti Tuan Kurama."

"Bagus." Balas Kurama yang kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Itachi.

"Bawa barangku kekamar."

"Kamarnya.. Yang mana?" Tanya Itachi tergagap karena mendengar kata 'Kamar.'

"Tentu saja kamarku, bodoh! Letaknya ada dilantai atas pintu sebelah kiri. Simpan disana lalu kembali lagi kesini. Kau harus membawa barangku yang lain."

"Ba-baiklah.. Tapi.. Kenapa tidak selaian aku bawa kotak yang lain agar cepat?"

"Yang itu biar ku bawa." Balas Kurama cepat membuat Itachi meneguk ludah takut.

"Ba-baiklah." Balas Itachi yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk diikuti Kurama dengan sekotak kardus ditangannya.

Suara handphone mulai terdengar membuat Kurama berhenti dan menurunkan barangnya untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Sementara itu, Itachi sudah sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Oh.. Jadi yang ini kamar orang baru itu? Lumayan luas, cukup untuk bercinta semalaman." Itachi mulai menutup mulutnya cepat ketika ucapan kotor yang malah keluar dari mulutnya. "Sial." Mengalihkan perhatiannya Itachi pun mulai tertarik dengan isi kotak didepannya. Dan karena penasaran Itachi pun mulai menengok arah kanan-kiri seraya melihat Kurama dari jendela. Rupanya Kurama masih menelfon dan terlihat jelas jika dia sedang marah-marah pada orang diseberang selulernya tersebut.

Gluk!

"Itachi mulai meneguk ludah gugup seraya mendekati kotak didepannya. Dengan perlahan Itach mulai melepas perekat dikotak tersut, pelan-pelan sampai perekat tersebut hilang dari tempatnya. "Bagus." Dan dengan perlahan pula Itachi pun mulai membuka kotak tersebut membuat Itachi jatuh kebelakang karena kaget dengan wajah memerah dan mata terbelalak. "I-Itu..." Ucap Itachi kembali tergagap. Dikotak itu, Itachi melihat beberapa Vibrator berukuran besar dengan beberapa video porn gay tersimpan disana. Kembali mendekat Itachi pun mulai mengamati beberapa dari CD porn gay tersebut dimana salah satunya pernah Itachi lihat. CD polos dengan huruf K besar berada disana. "Mungkinkah?" Tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri karena cover seluruh CD tersebut bergambar pemuda berambut merah yang ia kenal bernama Kyuubi.

Pintu terbuka tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kotakku dibuka?" Itachi kembali membalikkan badannya seraya mundur dengan cara beringsut karena tidak menyangka Kurama akan datang secepat ini dengan sekotak kardus yang sudah ia bawa ditangan kanannya.

Wajah Itachi masih merona merah dan hal itu membuat Kurama memicing kesal karena isi dari kotak yang ia serahkan rupanya salah.

"Memalukan." Gumam Kurama kesal dan iapun mulai melempar kotak ditangannya seraya mengunci pintu kamar dengan perlahan membuat Itachi terbelalak kaget dan makin mundur kebelakang. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lihat barusan?" Tanya Kurama tajam dan hal tersebut kembali membuat Itachi gugup.

"I-itu.. Alat bantu s-sex.. Da-dan.. Kaset.. Porn-gay.."

"Pernah melihat salah satu isinya?" Tanya Kurama lagi dan Itachi pun mulai mengangguk pelan. "Rupanya kau salah satu penonton video yang kumainkan."

Itachi kembali terbelalak kaget ketika ia mendengar Kurama mengucapkan hal tersebut. Jika Kurama mengaku adalah pemain di Video yang pernah ia tonton mungkinkah Kurama berperan sebagai Kyuubi? Itachi mulai menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. 'Tidak mungkin.. Kyuubi itu suaranya sexy dan manis beda dengan orang ini.. Tapi.. Bagaimana rupa dari wajah—'

Belum selesai Itachi bicara pada dirinya sendiri Kurama sudah membuka kaca mata hitam yang ia pakai, menampakan iris ruby yang begitu indah dan sama persis seperti yang dimiliki Kyuubi. Itachi mulai terbelalak horor apalagi ketiaka ia melihat Kurama mulai menyeringai seraya mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

"Penah melakukan ciuman anak muda?" Tanya Kurama mesra dan hal itu makin membuat wajah Itachi memerah.

"Aku.. Aku diharuskan fokus pada kuliahku saat itu— jad-jadi.."

"Artinya belum kan?" Potong Kurama yang membuat Itachi meneguk ludahnya paksa. "Mau merasakan bagaimana berciuman dengan lawan memakai piercing?" Tanya Kurama seraya menjulurkan lidahnya. Dimana disana terdapat bulatan sebesar obat berwarna biru yang menempel di lidah Kurama dengan sempurna. Itachi tidak menjawab dan Kurama menggunakan kesampatan tersebut untuk menyentuh pipi putih Itachi dengan perlahan. Kurama mulai mendekati telinga Itachi. "Rasanya seperti kau bermain bola dimulutmu." Bisiknya sexy dan hal itu makin membuat celana yang ia pakai sesak. Kurama mulai membuat gerakan sensual dan hal itu membuat sesuatu diselangkangan Itachi makin membengkak. "Ohh.. Aku tidak merangsangmu kan?" Tanya Kurama sok polos seraya memarkan senyuman nakalnya pada Itachi.

'Sial! Ini situasi bahaya.' Batin Itachi gugup.

Kaos hitam yang Itachi pakai perlahan naik ke atas ketika Kurama memasukan tangannya dan mengangkat kaos tersebut. Kurama makin tersenyum nakal ketika ia melihat otot perut yang dirasa sangat sempurna dimatanya. Mereka saling bertatapan membuat wajah Itachi kian memerah dan membuat Kurama tertawa kecil.

"Mau berciuman denganku?" Tawar Kyuubi mesra berbeda dengan suara kasarnya beberapa saat yang lalu membuat Itachi meneguk ludah kembali seraya mengangguk kecil. "Anak pintar." Balas Kyuubi senang dan iapun mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Itachi yang masih kaku. Kurama masih mendominasi namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena Itachi sudah mengerti apa yang harus dia perintahkan pada bagian bibirnya. Itachi mulai memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Kurama. Memainkan tindikan biru tersebut seraya menjilat bagian gigi Kurama yang berjejer rapih. Wajah Kurama perlahan mulai memerah ketika tangan Itachi yang tadinya diam kini mulai bergerak dan mengelus area pinggang kecilnya. Tangan kanannya makin naik sedangkan tangan kirinya makin turun membuat Kurama makin mendesah karena pantat bulatnya ada yang meremas. "Mmhh.." Beberapa saliva mulai menetes ketika Kurama mengambil jarak untuk mendesah namun dengan cepat pula Itachi mendekatkannya kembali dengan tangan kanan yang sudah siap siaga dibelakang kepala Kurama.

Mereka kini berhenti dengan nafas naik turun karena acara ciuman mereka yang begitu lama.

"Lumayan.. Hosh.. Juga." Senang Kurama dengan senyum nakalnya membuat Itachi mulai tersenyum gugup dan buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya karena malu. "Lihat aku anak muda." Perintah Kurama seraya mengarahkan wajah Itachi ke arahnya. "Sebutkan namaku di Video itu jika kau memang pernah menontonnya." Itachi hanya mampu terdiam kaku dan Kurama makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Itachi. "Apa? Aku.. Tidak dengar?" Ucap Kurama seraya mendekatkan telinganya. Dimana disana juga ada dua tindikan anting berwarna merah yang jelas terlihat. Itachi kembali merutuki dirinya karena celana yang ia pakai mulai terasa tidak nyaman.

"Kyuu-Kyuubi! Sshh.. Kau.. Kyuubi." Kurama mulai tersenyum dan mulai berdiri dari acara jongkongnya. Itachi tidak tahu apa yang akan Kurama lakukan namun pria berambut merah tersebut mulai membuka kemeja coklat yang ia kenakan lalu melemparnya kesembarang arah. Kulit putih mulusnya mulai terekpos begitu pula tato kecil dibelakang bahunya, membuat Itachi makin menelan ludah gugup ketika Kurama juga menurunkan celana jeans yang ia pakai. Itachi menganga dengan liur menetes.

'WHAT? He's don't wearing underwear?' Tanya Itachi dalam hati membuat Kurama yang melihatnya makin tertawa seraya melempar gerangan celananya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu kaget seperti itu jika memang kau pernah melihat seluruh bagian tubuhku lewat video laknat itu."

"Ta-ta-tapi aku cuma menontonnya sekali." Jujur Itachi gugup dan dengan cepat Kurama sudah duduk tepat dipaha Itachi yang masih berbalut celana jeans biru dongker. Kurama kembali memperlihatkan tindikan di lidahnya dengan tangan yang mulai melepas ikat pinggang Itachi dengan kasar. "O-oi!" Larang Itachi namun Kurama tidak mau kalah dan mulai mendorong Itachi sampai kepalanya membentur lantai. "Sshh.."

"Jangan ganggu aku kalau sedang makan!" Perintah Kurama kesal seraya menurunkan jarak tubuhnya menghadap selangkangan Itachi, membuat yang bersangkutan makin tidak tenang apalagi ketika ia melihat kejantanannya yang tegang mulai keluar dari sangkarnya. Kurama mulai bergumam senang seraya menjilat kejantanan Itachi dengan lidahnya yang hangat.

"This is so perfect." Itachi kembali terbelalak horor ketika Kurama mulai mengoral kejantanannya tanpa rasa jijik. Itachi tidak pernah melihat hal seperti itu karena dari video yang ia tonton Kurama tidak melakukannya. Kejantanan Itachi makin menegang ketika rasa nikmat ia rasakan melalui mulut Kurama. Tindikan yang ia miliki memberikan sensasi yang luar biasa dan Itachi menyukainya. Wajah Itachi kembali memerah dengan napas tak beraturan karena dirinya makin tegang. Dan ketika Itachi hampir mencapai klimaks Kurama menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aarrghh! Kenapa berhenti?!" Rutuk Itachi kesal membuat Kurama membulatkan mulutnya kaget.

"Ow! Kau berani juga memarahiku, Tuan." Ledek Kurama. "Kalau begitu bangun dan ikut aku!" Paksa Kurama yang mulai menarik Itachi dan mendorongnya ketempat tidur yang belum pernah ia pakai sama sekali. Itachi kembali meringgis karena kepalanya kembali bertabrakan dengan benda keras dibelakangnya. Setidaknya Itachi bersyukur karena kepalanya tidak sampai berdarah karena benturan tersebut. Kurama mulai menarik paksa jeans yang Itachi pakai dan dengan cepat mulai melompat ke arah Itachi yang belum siap.

Bruk!

Mereka kembali bertatapan dan Itachi mulai jengkel dengan beberapa kejadian.

"Kenapa kau tidak lakukan kebiasaanmu seperti di video hah? Mendesah, berkata lembut, menurut pada lawan mainmu dan—" Itachi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Kurama mulai menatapnya dengan mata sayu karena sedih dan Itachi mulai merutuki kata-kata yang ia ucapkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Jadi kau juga hanya suka pada actingku. Kau tahu itu hanya adegan pura-pura yang aku mainkan. Aku tidak bebas dengan peran diatur seperti itu. Aku harus pura-pura mendesah dan rela seluruh tubuhku dilihat kru film hanya demi mengantongi uang yang nilainya tidak seberapa."

"Tapi kau dapat bayaran termahal." Balas Itachi bingung.

"Ya. Hanya untuk dua jam keperluanku." Balas Kurama menyeringai. "Karena Orang tuaku bisa meberiku uang sepuluh kali lipat bahkan lebih dari yang orang-orang itu berikan."

"La-lalu.. Kenapa kau.."

"Bekerja sebagai pemain sex?" Tanya Kurama seakan mengerti kelanjutan kata-kata Itachi.

"Karena aku menyukainya. Hahahaha." Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas kaget ketika melihat Kurama yang tadinya sedih kini mulai tertawa senang. "Tapi memang benar.. Ada masa dimana aku tidak suka melakukan actingku dan untuk membuang rasa maluku aku harus meminum alkohol yang banyak supaya aku mabuk dan tidak terlalu peduli pada orang-orang disekitarku. Tapi semuanya sudah berakhir. Orang tuaku menariku dari industri dan mengancam seluruh kru filmnya. Pada dasarnya Ayahku membuat bangkrut perusahaan yang aku gunakan 5 tahun lalu."

Itachi hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Kurama secara langsung. Dan Itu adalah alasan kenapa Kurama keluar.

"Jadi.. Siapa namamu anak muda?" Tanya Kurama lembut seraya mengelus pipi Itachi dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik.

"Itachi.. Aku Uchiha Itachi." Balas Itachi yang langsung membuat Kurama terdiam sesaat.

"Oh.. Uchiha ya? Kalau begitu salam kenal, aku Kurama."

"Hanya Kura-ma?" Balas Itachi penasaran.

"Iya.. Aku Kurama Kyuubi. Dan kalau kau mau kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Kyuubi lagi itu pun jika kau membutuhkannya, sayangku. Hahahaha." Itachi kembali terdiam dan Kurama pun mulai bangkit dan menjauhinya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Itachi penasaran pada Kurama yang mulai mengeluarkan sebotol minuman yang ia dapat dari sebuah kotak kardus yang ia bawa.

"Absinthe*." Balas Kurama singkat seraya membuka tutup botol ditangannya, dan ketika Kurama akan meminum cairan di botol tersebut Itachi langsung terbelalak dan dengan cepat merebut minuman tersebut dari Kurama. "Kembalikan!" Marah Kyuubi mulai kesal.

"Aku mau melakukan sex denganmu tanpa bantuan minuman seperti ini." Kurama mulai terbelalak horor sedangkan wajah Itachi kembali memerah karena ucapan frontalnya barusan. 'Keceplosan.' Batin Itachi miris.

Kurama perlahan mulai tersenyum dan akhirnya kembali tertawa.

"Kau pemuda yang lucu Uchiha." Ucap Kurama seraya mendekati Itachi dan dengan perlahan kembali mendorongnya ke arah ranjang. "Baiklah, Tuan.. Saya akan melayani anda dengan baik."

"Tidak!" Tolak Itachi yang kembali membuat Kurama menatap bingung. "Jangan beracting didepanku.. Bebaskan dirimu Kurama tidak tapi.. Kyuu-bi. Kau tidak suka kebohongan kan? Kalau begitu bercintalah dengan keinginanmu sendiri."

"Kau tahu sendiri bercinta perlu perasaan cinta!"

"Aku mencintaimu." Potong Itachi mantap.

"Tidak mungkin." Elak Kurama.

"Itu benar. Saat pertama aku melihatmu bermain film porn gay aku merasa jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Aku tahu.. Mungkin aku telah jatuh cinta denganmu. Orang yang aku lihat dari layar televisi dan parahnya malah seorang pria sama seperti ku, dan asal kau tahu juga Kyuu. Aku tidak menyesal. Aku mencintaimu dan aku sangat benci ketika orang lain menikmati tubuhmu dengan senangnya aku cemburu!" Kurama kembali terdiam lirih dan iapun mulai menjauhi Itachi namun dengan cepat Itachi menariknya kembali membuat bibir mereka kembali bersentuhan dengan mata Kurama yang terbelalak karena kaget. Kyuubi tidak mau kalah. Ia mulai membalas ciuman tersebut dengan senang hati. "Mmhh.." Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Kurama ketika Itachi mulai memanja kejantanan Kurama dengan cepat.

"Berhenti!" Perintah Kurama tidak tenang namun dengan cepat Itachi langsung menindihnya dari atas membuat wajah mereka kembali bertatapan. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka pun membali berciuman. Tangan Kurama mulai bergerak mengelus tubuh sempurna pemuda di atasnya. Kurama senang dan mulai mengaitkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Itachi. "Suka pakai pengaman atau tidak?" Tanya Kurama pelan dan membuat Itachi menaikan aslisnya bingung.

"Kau menyuruhku memakai condom? Tidak! aku tidak mau jenatannanku disiksa. Aku mau menandaimu sebagai milikku Kyuu! Hanya milikku." Kurama mulai tersenyum senang dan Itachi pun mulai menandai perpotongan leher Kurama dengan mulutnya. Itachi mulai menjilat potongan leher tersebut, mengigitnya perlahan dan menghisap kulit putih lawannya dengan lembut takut-takut Kurama merasakan rasa tidak nyaman dan bukannya nikmat seperti yang ia bayangkan. Kurama mulai mendesah dan hal itu membuat libido Itachi makin bangkit. Itachi mulai mengambil jarak dari Kurama membuat lawannya membenarkan letak tidurnya ketika Itachi menaruh bantal dibagian pantatnya supaya naik. Itachi siap diposisi tapi Kurama menahannya.

"Kau pernah melakukan sex sebelumnya?" Tanya Kurama dan Itachi pun mulai menggelengkan kepalanya malu.

"Tentu saja tidak pernah. Kau tahu sendiri yang kau rebut dariku adalah ciuman pertamaku. Dan lagi kau adalah pria pertama yang akan melakukan sex denganku lalu.. Apa masalahnya?" Kurama mulai tersenyum pelan dan hal itu membuat Itachi malu karena ucapannya telah membuat Kurama mentertawakannya.

"Dengar Tuan Uchihaku, sayang." Goda Kurama seraya menarik Itachi kembali ke arahnya. "Lubangku berbeda dengan lubang vagina wanita. Yang ku miliki tidak elastis seperti mereka, you know? Ayolah.. Kau jangan jadi korban film yang ku mainkan, karena beberapa menit sebelumnya mereka sudah mempersiapkan penis mereka untukku. And.. Itu artinya aku butuh pelumas untuk menelan penismu yang cukup besar itu." Wajah Itachi kembali memerah dan dengan buru-buru ia pun langsung menjauh dari hadapan Kurama seraya mencari apa yang ia perlukan.

Kurama hanya tersenyum seraya mengemut tiga jarinya secara bersamaan dan setelah jarinya cukup basah Kurama pun mulai memasukkan ketiga jari tersebut tepat dilubang pembukaannya. 'Sial. Setahun tidak dipakai kenapa jadi sempit seperti ini?' Rutuk Kurama kesal karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Itachi kembali datang dan Kurama mulai merebut botol gel di tangan Itachi dengan cepat. "Beristirahatlah, Tuan." Perintah Kurama lembut seraya membaringkan tubuh Itachi perlahan.

"Aku kagum kau mengerti apa yang aku pinta."

"Ya.. Karena hanya benda itu yang ada dikotak—" Belum sempat Itachi melanjutkan kata-katanya, Kurama sudah mengoles kejantan lawannya dengan gel dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak dan itu membuat Itachi berfikir. 'Pantas saja satu kotak isinya gel semua ternyata cara pemakaiannya boros.'

Kurama selesai melakukannya, kembali mengeluarkan isi gel ketelapak tangannya, Kurama pun mulai mengoleskan pelumas tersebut tepat dilubang pembukaannya.

"Ha~" Kurama mulai menarik napas berat. Takut-takut ia merasakan rasa sakit lagi ketika ia pertama kali melakukan hubungan sex seperti dulu. Dengan perlahan Kurama mulai mengarahkan kejantanan Itachi tepat dilubangnya. Ingin turun tapi masih takut dan hal itu membuat Itachi tidak tenang.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Itachi jengkel karena kepala kejantannya hanya menyentuh pantat Kurama sebentar-sebentar.

"Kau ini ternyata tidak sabaran Tuan Uchiha." Ledek Kurama yang siap menurunkan tubuhnya namun tidak jadi. 'Tck! Kapan aku melakukannya kalau seperti ini terus?' Batin Kurama gelisah.

"Apa pelumasnya kurang?" Tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Tidak." Balas Kurama gugup.

"Kau tidak mau bercinta denganku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu." Kurama mulai mengigit bagian bibirnya gugup dan Itachi pun mulai menggenggam tangan Kurama seraya menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Apa kau cinta aku, Kyuu." Kurama mulai terdiam dan tanpa sadar Kurama sudah duduk diatas kejantanan Itachi membuat penis besar tersebut menyeruak masuk tanpa aba-aba. Kurama mulai terbelalak kaget dan hal itu membuat Itachi panik. "KYUU!" Panggil Itachi yang buru-buru bangun dan memegang wajah Kurama yang menghoror namun hal itu makin membuat Kumara meringgis seraya memicing dan akhirnya terkulai lemas.

"Shh.." Kurama mulai mengluh sakit dan setetes cairan bening mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sontak saja Itachi langsung kaget dan menggeser tubuhnya membuat Kurama kembali merasakan sensasi terbakar yang sering ia rasakan ketika bermain sex.

"Kyuu!" Panggil Itachi khawatir tapi Kurama tidak memperdulikannya dan mulai menaikan bagian pantatnya dan menururunkannya menaikkan dan menurunkannya secara berulang-ulang. Membuat Itachi tambah khawatir karena ia tak dapat melihat wajah lawan mainnya karena tertutup helaian rambut berwarna merah. "Kyuu, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Itachi kembali dan hal itu langsung dibalas Kurama dengan tatapan memelas.

"Kumohon, Tuan.. Rasanya sakit.. Tolong bergelak didalam tubuhku agar aku tidak terlalu kesakitan." Itachi tidak mengerti kenapa Kurama menampakan ekspresi kesakitan seperti itu. Namun karena permintaan Kurama untuk bergerak akhirnya Itachi pun menurutinya. Kurama mulai dibaringkan dan pinggung Itachi pun mulai bergerak seirama membuat Kurama menarik napas berat dengan beberapa desahan yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Mmhh.. More ah~.. Please.. Kkyyahh.. Yeahh.." Kurama mulai merancau tak karuan membuat wajah Itachi kian memerah karena panas diwajahnya. Keringatnya mulai menetes dan Itachi tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Itachi hanya harus bergerak setidaknya kesan sakit diwajah Kurama kini menghilang. "Hyyaa!" Kurama berteriak keras dan hal itu membuat Itachi tambah khawatir.

"Kyuu— kau—" "Lagi!" Pinta Kurama cepat.

"Disana.. Ahh~"

Kurama senang ketika Itachi mengantamankan kejantannya dititik itu membuat pemuda raven tersebut mulai mengangguk seakan mengerti dengan permintaan lawan mainnya.

"Titik nikmatmu ada disana, hah?" Tanya Itachi ikut-ikutan menggodan dan Kurama pun mulai mengguk pasti. "Rangkul aku dan mendesahlah lagi, maka aku akan melakukan keinginanmu."

"As you wish, Tachi~." Balas Kurama senang seraya merangkul leher Itachi mesra. Mereka kembali berciuman dan Itachi pun kembali menghantamkan kejantanyanya tepat di prostate Kurama membuat pria cantik tersebut mengeluh nikmat seraya mencengkram leher lawan mainnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Aku hampir datang, Kyuu~" Desah Itachi tak tertahankan seraya mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya sama halnya dengan Kurama, iapun mulai mempercepat gerakan tangannya membuat cairan putih perlahan keluar dan disusul dengan Itachi yang menyemprotkan precumnya dilubang bagian bawah Kurama. Membuat cairan mani tersebut mengalir dan mengotori seprai setelah Itachi melepaskan diri pasangannya. Itachi ambruk ditubuh Kurama. Namun mereka sama-sama menarik napas berat dengan wajah memerah.

"Hosh.. Kau lelah, Kyuu?" Tanya Itachi pelan karena mendapati Kurama sudah lebih dulu memejamkan matanya, membuat Itachi tersenyum seraya menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik pasangannya. "Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan melakukan sex dengan orang lain lagi selain dengan ku, Kyuu." Bisik Itachi yang mulai memandangi wajah tidur Kurama. Ia mulai tersenyum seraya mendekap Kurama dari samping.

.

.

.

Dan tanpa Itachi dan Kurama ketahui rupanya beberapa orang pekerja sedang asik menguping dibalik pintu seraya berdebat dengan beberapa temannya yang sama-sama sedang menguping.

"Sudah ku bilang! Tuan Kurama itu memang adalah Kyuubi!"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Mana kutahu. Yang jelas Tuan Kurama itu adalah Kyuubi dan dia adalah mantan pemain AV. Tidak kah kau lihat tadi Tuan Kurama membawa seorang pemuda masuk dan sekarang mereka sedang bercinta."

"Iya.. Tadi aku melihatnya."

"Tapi aku belum pernah menonton AV gay!"

"Aku merasa kasihan padamu, hehehe.."

"Tck!"

"Sebaiknya kita jangan menguping lagi."

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk." Dan setelah berakhirnya ucapan tersebut seorang pria mulai berdehem dibelakang para pekerja tersebut membuat wajah mereka menghoror dan buru-buru meminta maaf pada pria blonde dengan sekumpulan pria besar ada dibelakangnya.

"A-ampuni kami."

"Kami minta maaf.."

"Kami mohon." Tak ada balasan sampai pria didepan mereka membuka mulut.

"Kill them!"

"Yes, Sir!" Balas mereka serempak dan dengan cepat langsung menggusur orang-orang tersebut dengan kasar kesebuah ruangan membuat mereka menjerit horor seraya mencengkram apa saja supaya tidak tertarik kedalam karena tak lama kemudian suara tinju, pukulan, benda keras dan berbagai alat lainnya sudah menunggu mereka sedari tadi.

Kembali lagi kedalam kamar. Itachi mulai menyelimuti Kurama yang tertidur karena lelah dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Itachi sudah memakai pakaiannnya kembali dan ketika ia melihat Kurama yang masih tidur. Itachi pun kembali mendekatinya, ia mulai tersenyum dan dengan perlahan Itachi mulai mencium pipi Kurama dengan lembut seraya berbisik pelan.

"Nice dream, Kyuu"

Keesokan harinya, seorang pria paruh baya mulai melihat ke arah jam tangannya— untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika orang yang dia tunggu belum datang juga.

"Tuan Fugaku?" Tanya sang supir dan orang yang ia panggil Fugaku mulai memijit pangkal hidungnya kesal ketika seorang pemuda datang dengan wajah tak bersemangat.

"Apa yang membuatmu lama Itachi?" Tanya sang Ayah namun Itachi malas menjawab. "Tck! Jalan sekarang." Perintah Fugaku pada supirnya yang langsung dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan.

Dan sesampainya di sebuah lapangan parkir Itachi dan Ayahnya mulai keluar. Mereka masuk kesebuah gedung dengan para pekerja yang mulai membungkukan badan hormat. Bahkan sampai acara pengenalanpun Itachi tetap memasang wajah kusut. Yang ia inginkan hanya bertemu dengan Kurama, Kurama dan Kurama. Tidak! Itachi lebih suka memanggilnya Kyuubi. Ya. Kyuu-chan~. Tetangga barunya yang ternyata adalah mantan pemain Adult Video dan mungkin akan segera menjadi—

"Ayah tidak mau kau mengecewakan perusahaan." Ucap Fugaku yang terus berkicau seraya berjalan didepan putranya membuat Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai menatap tajam pada sang Ayah.

"Iya."

"Dan yang paling penting, bersikaplah baik pada Tuan Uzumaki."

"Aku mengerti." Fugaku tidak bicara lagi karena mereka sudah sampai disebuah ruangan.

"Masuklah, Tuan Uzumaki ada didalam." Perintah Fugaku yang kembali beranjak pergi meninggalkan putranya yang mulai menatap horor.

"Ayah tidak mau menemaniku dulu?" Tanya Itachi kaget.

"Ayah ada urusan." Balas Fugaku cuek dan Itachi pun mulai menyumpahi Ayahnya dengan beberapa sumpah serapah. Itachi mulai mengela napas dan dengan perlahan iapun mulai membuka pintu kayu berwarna dark brown didepannya.

"Selamat Pagi, Tuan Uzumaki." Sapa Itachi sopan pada seorang Pria blonde yang tengah berdiri di sebelah kursi yang terbalik membuat Itachi bingung karena pria blonde tersebut masih sersenyum seraya menggerakan tangannya ke arah kursi.

"Tuan?"

"Ohh.. Sorry. Kau Uchiha Itachi?" Tanya si blonde dan Itachi pun mulai mengangguk pasti.

"Kalau begitu kenalan saja dengan putraku dahulu, aku harus menyusul Tuan Fugaku untuk pertemuan sebentar lagi."

"Tapi—" Si blonde tidak menjawab dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu meninggalkan Itachi yang mulai menatap bingung pada si blonde yang telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"So Tuan Uchiha.. Kapan kita bisa mulai berdiskusi?"

Suara itu? Itachi mengenalnya dan dengan cepat iapun mulai membalikan badannya dimana seorang pria yang ia kenal mulai menatap Itachi nakal dengan pantat yang ia dudukkan di atas meja.

"Kenalkan.. Saya Kurama Uzumaki.. Bisa dipanggil Kyuubi.. Dan saya.. Adalah mitra kerja anda mulai hari ini." Itachi mulai terbelalak kaget membuat Kyuubi makin memberikan tatapan nakal seraya melonggarkan dasi yang ia pakai. "Mau mencoba beberapa bagian lagi, Tuan Uchiha?" Tanya Kurama mesra seraya memeperlihatkan bekas kissmark yang pernah Itachi buat membuat yang bersangkutan tersenyum malu seraya mendekati Kurama yang masih asik duduk.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau disini, Kyuu."

"Aku sudah disuruh menjalankan perusahaan beberapa tahun yang lalu oleh Ayahku dan aku selalu menolak, tapi untuk kali ini.. Aku menerimanya karena ada kau, Tuan Uchiha."

"Panggil aku yang benar Kyuu." Balas Itachi jengkel dan Kurama pun mulai melingkarkan tangannya dileher Itachi.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Tuan Itachi-ku sayang." Balas Kurama dan merekapun mulai berciuman kembali membuat desahan-desahan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir Kurama sedangkan kedua tangannya sibuk membuka ikat pinggang celana Itachi dengan buru-buru.

"Relax!" Perintah Itachi menggoda dan sontak membuat pipi Kurama memerah karena ketahuan sudah tidak sabaran. Itachi mulai tersenyum kecil dan perlahan iapun mulai membaringkan tubuh Kurama diatas meja seraya membukakan celana lawan mainnya disusul dirinya yang mulai membuka res-sleting celanannya sendiri. Dimana sebenarnya kejantannya sudah menegang sedari tadi, membuat Kurama terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika melihatnya.

"Oh.. Jadi siapa yang tidak sabaran sekarang?" Tanya Kurama meledek namun Itachi tidak terlalu peduli karena dia sudah melumuri kepala penisnya dengan air liurnya sendiri seraya mengarahkan kejantannya tersebut tepat di lubang pembukaan Kurama. "Eh.. Tu-tunggu du— ah~ !" Kurama tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya selain desahan panjang yang ia keluarkan karena rasa nikmat yang ia dapat. Itachi memasukan kejantanannya sekaligus dan dengan tepat sasaran ia langsung mengenai titik nikmat didalam tubuh pasangannya. Itachi mulai bergerak dan Kurama mulai merangkul leher Itachi seraya menatapnya senang namun hal itu malah membuat Itachi malu dan untuk menutupinya, iapun langsung meraup bibir Kurama dengan miliknya.

"Mmhh~" Tubuh Itachi terus bergerak karena dia sedang mencumbu lawan mainnya yang sedang merebah di atas meja, bukan hanya itu bahkan Itachi pun seakan tidak mau melepas ciumannya bersama Kurama yang wajahnya sudah merah karena acara yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi. Kurama mulai tersenyum senang dan iapun kembali mendesah ketika titik didalam tubuhnya kembali tersentuh berulang-ulang membuat Itachi menyeringai seraya mengganti posisi lawan mainnya dengan cepat. Itachi kembali teringat pada si blonde yang katanya mampu membuat bangkrut sebuah perusahaan membuat dirinya gelisah karena takut dibunuh si blonde yang berprofesi sebagai Ayah dari pria yang ia cintai dan karena hatinya makin tidak tenang akhirnya Itachi pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa pria pirang itu tidak akan membunuhku?" Tanya Itachi berbisik ketika ia asik menghujamkan kejantannya direktum Kurama yang sempit.

"Kau takut?" Ledek Kurama yang langsung membuat Itachi menghentikan gerakannya. "Tenang saja. Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan Ayahku. Dia bisa beristirahat dan menikah lagi dan aku, akan menjalankan perusahaan dengan orientasi seksualku yang tidak akan pernah kurubah. Dan ku harap kau mengerti maksudku, Tachi."

Itachi mulai terdiam seraya memasukan kejantannannya kembali kedalam celana dan merapihkan meja yang ia gunakan untuk merebahkan Kurama barusan, membuat pria pemilik rambut merah tersebut menatap lirih dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

"Kurasa aku juga akan membuat perjanjian dengan Ayahku, Kyuu.. Walau sedikit sulit. Tapi aku yakin bisa melakukannya. Aku akan keluar dari perusahaan jika Ayahku tidak setuju dengan keputusanku. Terserah Ayahku apa dia masih mau mengakui aku anak atau tidak yang penting aku akan selalu bersamamu dan yang lebih penting. Aku ingin menikahimu. Kau ingat? itu karena Aku mencintaimu, Kyuu."

Kurama mulai tersenyum senang dan iapun langsung memeluk Itachi erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tachi dan aku janji akan memenuhi permintaanmu untuk tidak bercumbu dengan orang lain lagi." Balas Kurama yang dibalas Itachi dengan senyuman namun sedetik kemudian iapun mulai memebelalakan matanya karena seingatnya Itachi berkata seperti itu ketika Kurama sedang tidur membuat yang bersangkutan tersenyum nakal dengan tangan yang sudah melepas bagian celana lawan mainnya kembali.

"Lupakan saja, Tachi! Ayo kita main lagi." Ajak Kurama yang sontak membuat Itachi meneguk ludah gugup namun—

GEDUBRAK!

Itachi langsung merebahkan Kurama dengan kasar membuat si empu meringgis sakit bercampur nikmat karena diserang tanpa aba-aba.

Dan mulai lah ronde selanjutnya diruangan tersebut, membuat seorang pria blonde yang sedang menatap sebuah layar komputer mulai tersenyum seraya mengamati seorang pria disebelahnya yang kembali menutup muka karena malu.

"Lihakan kan Tuan Fugaku? Putramu dan Putraku bisa saling mencintai."

"Saya .. Saya melihatnya Tuan." Balas Fugaku gugup karena sudah tidak sopan menonton adegan panas putranya lewat sebuah kamera CCTV. "Dan saya tidak akan memarahi putra saya kalau dia memang ingin mersama Tuan Kurama."

"Bagus." Senang si blonde yang kembali melihat layar didepannya. "Dan sesuai janji, nanti akan ku kenalkan kau pada Mikoto, dia Janda beranak satu yang sesuai harapanmu adalah wanita yang baik. Oh ya.. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan aku mengambil rekaman CCTV ini."

"Me-memangnya mau anda apakan video itu Tuan?" Tanya Fugaku penasaran.

"Aku mau menyerahkan video ini pada Kushina. Kau tahu? Dia juga adalah Janda beranak satu incaranku. Dan pasti dia senang aku berikan video ini seperti kemarin malam, baiklah.. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Tuan Fugaku." Balas si blonde yang sudah berlalu karena sudah menyalin rekaman CCTV tersebut membuat Fugaku terdiam dan kembali merutuki dirinya karena perasaan cinta pada wanita yang ia ketahui bernama Mikoto tersebut sudah mengorbankan putranya sendiri.

.

.

Dan siang harinya di sebuah restoran.

"Mikoto-chan~" Panggil seorang wanita cantik dengan bocah blonde yang ia gandeng.

"Kushina-chan? Ada apa kau senang sekali?" Tanya wanita bernama Mikoto tersebut namun tak membuat bocah disebelahnya menoleh. Yang ia amati hanya si blonde yang mulai tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Kemarin dan tadi pagi aku mendapat AV dari Minato katanya ini video bagus yang ia dapatkan susah payah. Nah.. Apa kau mau melihatnya Miko-chan? Kebetulan aku juga belum menonton kedua AV ini karena handphoneku mati mendadak kemarin." Ucap Kushina antusias.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Kushina. Asalkan itu tentang Yaoi." Balas Mikoto dan Kushina pun langsung memperlihatkan video berjudul AV-ItaKyuu1 dan AV-ItaKyuu2 yang ia punya pada sahabatnya. Video tenatang Itachi dan Kyuubi yang sedang bercinta sebuah ruangan kamar dan disebuah sebuah ruangan kantor.

Lima menit kemudian.

"KYYYAAA!" Dan akhirnya kedua janda tersebut menjerit senang dengan darah mengalir dari hidung mereka bahkan kedua wanita tersebut rupanya belum sadar, jika kedua putra kecil mereka suatu saat nanti akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Naruto.. Maukah kau pacaran denganku? lalu setelah itu cium aku ya, agar kita terlihat mersra." Ucap si raven polos.

"Tentu saja, Cacuke-kun aku akan menciummu sampai puas." Balas si blonde dengan cengirannya.

FIN!

* * *

Hwaaa... Ini sih fic PwP xD tak apa saya memang niat bikin PwP kok *loh Btw sebenarnya saya menulis fic ini karena kesal tiap Seme-Uke yang mau begituan si Semenya udah pernah duluan ngerasain tubuh Uke lain atau bahkan cewek. Nah sebagai balasan saya buat fic yang si Uke-nya udah pernah begituan dan si Seme belum pernah. Jahahaha.. *plak

sayangnya saya ngorbanin Itachi.

Itachi: *menyiapkan sebuah jurus*

Vero: *MERINDING!*

Oh iya, sebagai catatan. Anggap saja Minato pernah nikah sama siapa saja yang rambut merah dan sudah meninggal (Karin) contohnya karena Kyuubi berambut merah dan Otomatis Kurama juga punya marga Uzumaki dan untuk Kushina anggap saja dia pernah nikah sama (Deidara *loh) karena Naruto rambutnya pirang dengan keturunan wajah manis *duagh. Dan begitu juga dengan keluarga Fugaku dan Mikoto yang keduanya juga masih dalam marga Uchiha.

Oh iya Absinthe itu adalah minuman alkohol yang dulu pernah dilarang beberapa tahun karena kadar alkoholnya yang tinggi dan dapat menimbulkan efek berbahaya bagi penggunanya. Tapi untuk saat ini Absinthe sudah tidak lagi dilarang untuk dikonsumsi. Okke.. Silahkan review silahkan?.


End file.
